


Not a Queen, but belongs to the king

by Avakado78



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Not Canon Compliant, Virginity, against the will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avakado78/pseuds/Avakado78
Summary: Under the loud roar of the rock rose Ahadi — a strong lion in full bloom and the king of the pride lands. The lionesses immediately looked at the king, and Sarabi herself tried to keep herself in place, however, it seems not for joy that she brought the first joint hunt. The lioness suddenly asked to lie on your back and move around, especially feeling some pain and heaviness. Ugima with sympathy looked at her daughter and licked her cheek, burying his nose in the sandy coat.





	Not a Queen, but belongs to the king

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Не королева, но пренадлежит королю](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491302) by Львица Люси. 



The lionesses of the pride of the Light was cleaned up after the next hunt. For them it was already common, but brown eyes one of the young hunters especially shone, even in the light of the moon. Finally Sarabi proved himself in the hunt with other females, and how! The lioness could not and minutes to sit in one place. Ugima smiled the behavior of his daughter, slightly screwing up his pale green eyes.

— It seems, she perishing very is happy, — whispered a lioness two their the best girlfriends: Uru and Subire, — Subira, even Sarafina is leading themselves more quietly…

Blue-eyed lioness smiled slightly, looking at his daughter, who tried to calm her best friend. It's funny... Mother's are friends, daughters... Uru looked orange eyes in the direction of the daughters of their friends, and it also sketched a smile. Yes, as Queen of the pride, the lioness has always tried to be calm and collected, not really giving away any emotion, but there were moments when to hold them back was impossible.

Under the loud roar of the rock rose Ahadi — a strong lion in full bloom and the king of the pride lands. The lionesses immediately looked at the king, and Sarabi herself tried to keep herself in place, however, it seems not for joy that she brought the first joint hunt. The lioness suddenly asked to lie on your back and move around, especially feeling some pain and heaviness. Ugima with sympathy looked at her daughter and licked her cheek, burying his nose in the sandy coat.

The blue eyes of the lion immediately looked at the young hunters. One of them is in heat. But who? The lion examined them carefully. Sarafina and Zira held firm, so they did not. Leo looked at the last Junior hunter. Sarabi shook slightly, throwing paws tail and ears drooping with dark trim, and Ugima was trying to reassure and support their child, licking her fur.

— Sarabi, follow me!

A lioness flinched, trying to understand, that she already've done. Uru just turned away, knowing it will all end, Ugima sighed, lowering his eyes, Subira slightly rubbed about the face Sarabi.

— Go on, honey... — whispered to her blue-eyed lion — All will be well…

Sarabi got up on trembling legs, dutifully following the king. She had not seen supporting his mother's eye and heard her words: "I Hope you feel better...". Not seen it and puzzled look Sarafina and how Ugima got up and followed her.

— Mom, what happened? asked Sarafina from Suberi — Why king Ahadi called Sarabi to yourself? Is she guilty of something?

But the lioness did not answer her daughter, looking at the Queen and her heart sank. Uru looked depressed and very sad... of Course, her husband brought her and a young lioness. Here you will become not only sad.

— Uru, me very…

— No, Subira, there's nothing to be done... — sadly sighed the lioness, — such Is our nature…

***

 

In the cave of the king, where hitherto there was no one except the Queen. Heart pounding stronger in times what to breathe easily became more difficult. However, the lioness tried to look brave.

— Your Majesty, — asked Lev Sarabi, — did You want to talk about something?"

Ahadi's blue eyes looked at her. He knew one thing: this a lioness not Queen. But now she will belong to only him — the king a lion! From restless lion cub she turned into a beautiful lioness: the body is strong, elegant and slender. Even if you now look closely you can see the tense muscles. Despite her external invulnerability, Sarabi is very gentle and will be hurt... And he knew it.

— No, Sarabi, the lion shook his head, carefully avoiding the lioness, because one little movement can easily startle a young female, I just want to help you.

— Help me? — surprised the hunter, But... I don't need…

— Don't lie to herself, Sarabi, the king rubbed his chin on the back of a lioness, and then his nose stopped at the beginning of the tail of a lioness determining whether she is in heat, You know what's wrong with you…

Frightened almost to hell, Sarabi jumped away from the lion, falling on her side. She wanted to run away, cuddle up to her mother and calm down, feeling her warmth next to her. Poor, naive lioness, she doesn't understand that it won't help her. She grew up, her body wants a lion. But Sarabi herself did not agree with this by squinting her eyes and pressing her ears to her head.

— Your Majesty, let me reassure her, — said a calm female voice.

Opening her eyes, Sarabi saw my mother, to which the entire soul wanted to cuddle now. Ugima but did not go near the daughter, but rather stood there and just licked her nose, whispering words of reassurance. It worked and within two minutes a young hunter just lying there, ready to accept his fate. Her mother only nodded to the king and disappeared from the cave, but did not go far, because she felt that she still had to calm her daughter after.

Ahadi slowly approached the young hunter and, instead grab her by the scruff and make her, cautiously began to carefully lick the neck and shoulder of a lioness. Uru was not particularly encouraged, but Sarabi now succumbed to the rough tongue licking her. This "bath" did not last long: very soon the lioness felt as her hips lowered weight, and from the throat uttered a roar of pain. Yes, it is very painful, but the female will lay only grinning and scratching the earth stone claws. Ahadi immediately authoritatively, but at the same time, gently grabbed Sarabi, all of a sudden, she turned over and didn't hurt him or, equally important, yourself, but, more rutabagas his feelings, tried to roll over, thus also trying to prevent the kind of painful process. The lion pressed her to the floor of the cave, not allowing her to dig. He knows how she feels, but he can't help her. And something to hide, Ahadi likes to feel under her skin tense muscles as lightly shudders under him a young, slender and tense body... Love how submissive she becomes, just let him take her by the scruff.

In the end the lion gave a loud roar full of pain, and Ahadi stronger grabbed her by the scruff so she now didn't do anything. Sarabi was breathing heavily, thereby clearly showing that she was in anger, but to attack a lion she did not dare. Forces were not equal.

Rising from the lioness, Ahadi licked her cheek. Now she's a lioness…

**Author's Note:**

> Art to work - https://pp.userapi.com/c852232/v852232285/13d6bc/Rre26p7CGTs.jpg


End file.
